The Beep, the Cough, and the Tear
by Star Burton
Summary: Wanda is trying to get Todd off her tail, when Todd is caught in an accedent saving her. Will he live? TONDA!
1. Hit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men, yo.

**NOTE:** for those of you who have read A New Change and other work of mine, there will be no accents in this story because I really suck at Todd's accent and I'm not aware of Wanda's (if there is one) and crap so… here ya go, I'll shut me yap nows.

Chapter 1

"Come on, Snoogle Lumps; just go out with me this one time."

"No, no, no, NO! You want me to hex you again?"

"If it will make you love me."

"AGRH!!!!" Wanda screamed, kicking Todd across the hall.

"Todd, please, give it a rest, I don't want to have to take care of your corpse when she kills you." Pietro said, rolling his eyes.

"Naw, she won't kill me, 'cause she loves me."

Pietro rolled his eyes again. "Fine, your funeral." he said, speeding into the living room.

"I'm going out, and don't you DARE fallow me, Toad." Wanda said, glaring at him as she slammed the door behind her. He had been particularly annoying today, being February the 14th and all. She aimlessly wondered the streets, trying to find the carrousel from her memories. She found where it was supposed to be, but instead she came upon an Insane Asylum. A flash of lost memory came to her mind. She began to walk towards it when she heard a voice.

"Ha! You can't hide from me, Baby Cakes!"

"TOAD!" she yelled, hexing him into the nearest wall. She continued down the street when a drink driver started speeding towards her. She was so entranced by this thing from her memory that she didn't notice him.

"WANDA!" Todd yelled, pushing her out of the way with a tremendous leap. She fell on the other side, hearing a sickening crack, like eggshells being ground into little bits.

She looked back to see Todd lying on the road, his shoulder bleeding from an open wound.

"Toad? Todd?" she said, crawling over to him. She shook him slightly. He didn't react.

"Todd? Wake up." he didn't.

"Todd? Say something, call me some annoying name, anything." she pleaded.

One thing told her he was alive; he wheezed a long, raspy wheeze.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital." she said, picking him up and running to a tall, white building. She ran up to the desk and said hurriedly, "My friend's been in an accident."

The nurse looked up, took a glance at Todd's shoulder, and pressed a button on the desk. "Get an emergency team down here, IMEDEATLY." she barked into the intercom. A team of doctors ran up with a stretcher and Wanda laid Todd down on it. They stuck a USB pipe in her arm and ran off. Wanda quickly ran up to a pay phone and slipped in a quarter, dialing the Brotherhood's phone quickly as she could.

"Whatdya want?"

"Pietro, get your sorry asses down to the hospital, Todd's been hit by a car."

A click and a gust of wind told the arrival of Pietro.

"The others will be here in about five minutes." Wanda nodded and sat down in a chair, waiting.

"Ms?" a voice said above Wanda. She looked up to see the nurse.

"You may visit your friend now. Do you have a friend who could fill out these forms?" she said, handing her a clip board. She handed it to Pietro, who quickly filled out the information. Wanda got up as did Lance, but Pietro grabbed his wrist and shook his head. Lance looked dumbfounded for a moment but then sat down, realizing why Wanda should go alone. Wanda fallowed the nurse to a room.

"He's unconscious." she told her. Wanda nodded and thanked her, closing the door behind her. She walked over to Todd, who was still wheezing. The machine next to her beeped steadily, insuring he was alive, for the moment, anyway.

"That was stupid, Toad. Why'd you do that?" she asked the young mutant. "Stupidly heroic. Heroic? Did I just call you that?" She shook her head and walked over to the window. "You can wake up now, Toad. I'm not falling for this act. I'm not going to say some deep dark secret that I don't even know of." she turned back to him. "So you can wake up now." Todd took in a long wheeze again, the machine beeping at its steady rate. Wanda sat down in the chair to the right of the bed. She stared hard at him. He took a different shape in her mind now. He wasn't annoying her, not hopping after her, zipping his tongue out to catch a fly. No, he was frail, having trouble breathing, he was…. Wanda put her hand over her mouth. "Oh god, don't die, Todd. Wake up, stop that act." she barley recognized her own voice. It was high picked, squeaky, and think with fear. She shook herself and slammed her fist down on the table at his bedside. "Damn it, Toad, wake up!" she commanded. He wheezed again. He fist loosened. "You can't die, Todd. You can't. I…." the words caught in her throat. No, it couldn't be so. She was Scarlet Witch; the leave me alone Goddess of Hatred. But it was true, she did…. A single tear rolled down her face, landing on her pants. But she knew he won't wake up. This wasn't some fantasy. This was real. He won't miraculously wake up because she cried. No, he won't wake up. He coughed. Something had changed, something was different. The beep; t had stopped being short. It was now one long, steady sound.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_….

- (' . ') -

There's another chapter! Want to see what happens? REVIEW.


	2. Wake up

**Disclaimer:** No! I don't own them! Don't sue me! AHH!!

Chapter 2

Wanda stood up. She took a step back. "No…." Everything seemed to happen at top speed, while she was going in slow motion. Before she knew it, all the people had left. One man stayed. He was putting a blanket over Todd's body. He stopped and looked up at the machine.

"They must have forgot to unhook him." he said, when he stopped. Something had changed again.

_Beep._

_Cough._

_Beep._

_Cough._

_Beep._

_A long, easy breath._

"Todd?"

The pale mutant turned his head to Wanda, the color returning to his face.

"Hey Wanda."

"Todd, you're okay!" she said, hugging him. Something had changed again. The beep. It was harsher, louder. Wanda shot up in her bed. She looked around. She was in her room. She got out of bed and went into Todd's room. He was sleeping in his bed. She quietly walked over and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled. She walked to the doorway and turned back to look at him once more.

"Goodnight, Todd."

- (' . ') -

I know, short ending, but I found it fitting. REVEIWYS!


End file.
